Crashed the Wedding
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: A little oneshot request I wrote. It has my Oc's hence the request please R&R! It's a sonfic. Song: Crashed the Wedding. By: Busted. Written By: RaiKimTomBoY


Me: I totally had to do this! A person requested this and I loved the idea!

Ash: oh joy.

Me: SHUT UP! It's about you and Bubble.

Ash: finally! a WORTHY TIME SPENDING story.

Me: be quiet.

Bubble: **RaiKimTomBoY does not own SRMTHFG! but she owns me and Ash. Oh and herself!**

Madi: R&R!!!!

**Crashed the Wedding**

A pink robot monkey walked down in a snow white bridal outfit, wearing a frown. Her long veil flowing to the ground, while being carried by two other monkies. Her arm in lopped (I like that word) with the monkey she called dad. She neared the top and the father let go. The groom causually made his way up and took his place next to his soon to be bride. The young groom smiled at the young bride as she wavered a weak smile back. The mother looked resentfully toward the boy and snarled. At any moment the mother could spring up to the groom and strangle him to death. The mother, or better known as Nova, raised his fist in the air, about to strike. A hand grabbed Nova's before she could throw a punch. Who? None another than the wonderful father Sparky- I mean Sprx.

"She doesn't need this crap." whispered Nova.

"She wanted to do this!" whispered back Sprx. Sprx shrugged in annoyance. The minister was nearly at the end of his speech-y thing.

"And do you, Bubble, take this monkey to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the Minister, Antuari. Whom was more than happy for the couple, considering it was his son.

"I..I..."started Bubble, sweating under her veil. Just then a large **BOOM** surrounded the wedding. The ceiling crashed and a robot monkey cleared out of the smoke. Sprx looked so angry that he would have taken a gun and killed the boy.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" spat Sprx. The monkey simply smirked and waved his hand, dismissisvly.

"You little-HEY!" yelled Sprx as the monkey rocketed (a/n Jet pack) toward Bubble and picked her up. They flew out the hole in the ceiling, leaving the whole church flabbergasted.

**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gorden street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b... **  
Bubble looked up at her kidnapper- if you could call him that.

"Hey there, Ash-y." she said, smirking. The monkey, Ash, lauged and blasted toward his apartment. They rushed inside, blowing a couple hundred people off their feet, and landed in his room.

"So...um..." started Ash. Bubble giggled and hugged our little happy monkey boy. Bubble fell asleep almost instantly and Ash realised how close he was to losing her. If he had arrived just a few seconds later, she would've been married. Gone. Adios. Austa le bye bye. Most kids would have givin up, ran away and never show their face again. But not Ash. When Ash was determined, he did it. But, he only did it when he knew it was for the best. And it was so the best thing he ever did. Looking at Bubble, he was glad he crashed the wedding.**  
Coz she's mine,  
And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding... **  
Bye the next day, the word had spread all over town on how little punk Ash took graceful special little Bubble. Ash's mother called him, crying over the phone, millions of times. He literally felt the tears. Then he satrted to wonder if what he did was really the right thing to do. Was it really worth it? Was it really? All the town knew about it, he was rejected from everywhere, and her dad was more pissed off then anyone. _Was Bubble worthe all that?_ he thought while looking at the, still, sleeping monkey  
**The neighbours spread the word (damn),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day**.  
Yes. Yes she was. Bubble had to be someone really special for Ash to risk his reputaition. Bubble _was_ special. The perfect person ever. Just becuase her dad or Minister Antuari or even Antuari's son were mad at Ash didn't mean he did the wrong thing. Well, if ya think about yeah it does...BUT not in Ash's veiw Ash made a commiment to Bubble, to hiself, that he'd do it. And he did. Ash was now sure this was how it was supposed to be.  
**And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**  
Bubble and Ash headed outside, for the first time in hours, and faced the neighbors. Some people threw stuff -mostly garbage- at Ash, some cursed at him, and some tried to call the police. Ash tried to explian to the people that it was best for everyone.

"Guys stop being mad at us-" started Ash.

"Were mad at _you_, not Bubble." interupted one person, who no one cares who he is. Ash sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Stop being mad at _me_, besides Bubble didn't even like that guy you weree forcing her to marry." said Ash. Sprx took out his gun (a/n hehe...a little abusive are we now Sprx? oh...sorry.) and pointed at Ash. Everyone gasped. (Ahh..dramitic, aren't we?) But before he could damange, Nova kicked the gun of his hands. She grabbed Sprx bye the ear/atenne thing and walked away with him ranting on him. Sprx was pouting out of anger and embarassment.  
**So please stop being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say**  
Seeing that Ash was getting to a bad start, Bubble decided to speak up.

"I really AM glad he crashed the wedding! I mean the guy was nice and all, but I HAD NO IDEA WHO HE IS! I don't even know his name!" yelled Bubble. There were a murmer through the crowd, concerning that was really...odd.

"He gave me a stupid plastic ring, his last name is..uh...something I don't need! But really! PLASTIC RINGS ON A WEDDING DAY!!!!" continued Bubble. The crowd gasped at hearing that her ring was plastic, and began to walk away. They pratically forgotten about what had hapened, and they went back to their normal pethic lives.  
**She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away **  
"Thank for sayin' that Bubble." Ash said thankfully, while looking up to Bubble. Bubble met with his eyes and smiled.

"I meant it all! I mean seriously! HE GAVE ME PLASTIC!!" screamed Bubble. Ash laughed.

"I'll be sure to get'cha a bettert one." said Ash.

"Oh, so now your marrying me?" said Bubble, playfully.

"It's a matter of time." said Ash, then smirked.

"Then how're ya gonna get the ring? Steal it?" asked Bubble, jokingly.

"Maybe..." said Ash mysteriously. Bubble and Ash laughed and walked away, into the sunlight of a new day.  
**She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding... **  
_Well...that's not excatly true...this is an shorter version of the story. Ya know shortened so a song couls fit in. I skipped loads...but it's to the point. Kinda. Well I might make a chapter story so y'all con hear the WHOLE story..but I don't know...WELL for now..R&R!_

_Ash: How could you shorten a story on me! Me!_

_Me: Like this! (I erase his mouth)_

_Ash: ------_

_Me: HAHHAHAHAHHA!!! Like I said: R&R!!_


End file.
